


The Wedding

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: WestAllen Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: It's the day of the WestAllen wedding, and there is an additional guest this time.





	The Wedding

It was finally the day of the wedding. Barry Allen was marrying his long-time love, Iris West. All of the heroes were there, Kara Danvers smiled at Iris as she paced around, waiting to head out into the aisle, Oliver Queen was stood next to Cisco Ramon and Barry, trying to keep Barry calm and focused on the big day ahead, and in the pews before them, their friends and family waited to see the happy couples big day play out. All except one, a man sat half hidden in shadows, eyes roaming over the guests, he caught Barry glance over towards him, gave a half smirk at Barry and sat back, fully hiding his face in the shadows.

As Barry and Iris celebrated their nuptials a few hours later, some of the other heroes noticed the man who was sitting in the shadows at one of the tables by himself, drinking a small glass of champagne, and toasting towards Barry and Iris.

“Excuse me, who are you?” Oliver growled, noticing the scars on the face of the man, and the fact that other than them, he looked _exactly_ like Barry.

“Hello, Ollie.” The man smiled at him as Oliver, Kara, Sara and Ray surrounded him. “Long time, no see.”

“Why do you look like Barry? Are you from another Earth?” Kara asked excitedly, wondering why Barry hadn’t told them that he knew other versions of himself, or that they were even at the wedding. Why wasn’t this version more prominent? Most of the people here knew Barry was the Flash, after all.

“Hello Kara. Probably because I AM Barry. Well, sort of.” The man said with a small frown.

“How do you know our names, are we friends on your Earth too?” Kara asked with a smile.

“We were, once. Before my life fell apart and I lost touch with you all.” The man said sadly.

“What happened?” Ray asked.

“My Iris died. “ The man said, a trace of regret of his face. “I lost everything.”

“At least you’ve made friends now.” Sara said with a smile. “Everything isn’t lost as long as you have hope.”

“I tried, not long ago, to take away hope from those who I felt had taken my hope from me.” The man admitted as Oliver’s gaze hardened. Was this guy a villain? Why was he here if he was?

“Why would you do that?” Kara frowned. This guy had to be nice, he was here, wasn’t he? Surely Barry must have made him see that he could do so much better as a good version of Barry.

“I wanted them to hurt as I had been hurt, I was so…angry. But I changed, its’ taken time, but I’ve learnt to deal with the past.” The man admitted as Kara smiled.

“See, you’ve changed for the better.” Ray said, also with a smile, wanting to see the best in people, as Oliver and Sara both frowned. Sure, this man said he had changed, but he had clearly been a villain before, and who said he wouldn’t be one again? He may have Barry’s face, but this man was an unknown from another Earth.

“So, how did Barry find you? I didn’t know he’d gone to another Earth anytime recently.” Oliver said, scrutinising the man still.

Before the man could answer, Barry called over.

“Sav, come over here.” He said with a smile as the man rose up and smiled back at him, turning to the heroes, he quickly bade them farewell.

“He didn’t go to another Earth to find me, I’m from Earth-1. My name’s Savitar.” The man said as he walked away, the others looking at him in shock. Wasn’t Savitar the villain Barry was fighting against last year? How and why was he here?


End file.
